Dialysis for end stage renal disease (“ESRD”) is one of the leading and rapidly growing problems facing the world today. In 2006, there were greater than fifty one million (51,000,000) people in the United States diagnosed with chronic kidney disease. Greater than five hundred thousand (500,000) people in this population suffered from ESRD. With the growing aging population and increasing prevalence of high risk factors such as diabetes (35% of all ESRD patients, Szycher M., J Biomater Appl. 1999; 13, 297-350) and hypertension (30%), the projected population in 2020 is greater than seven hundred eighty four thousand (784,000) (est. USRDS 2008).
The two primary modes of treatment are kidney transplant and hemodialysis. Due to the shortage of available transplant kidneys, approximately seventy percent (70%) of people with ESRD undergo hemodialysis (USRDS 2008) for life or until a transplant kidney becomes available. To facilitate the frequent, periodic treatments, patients must undergo vascular surgery to prepare their artery and vein, typically in their forearms, for dialysis. The two most common methods of preparing the artery and vein are arteriovenous (AV) fistulas and AV grafts—the former is the preferred option due to longer patency rates; however fistulas are often replaced by AV grafts once the life of the fistula has been exhausted.
There are advantages and disadvantages to both methods. Most notably, grafts are easy to implant, and ready to use relatively sooner, but have shorter lifespans and are more prone to infection and thrombus formation. Fistulas have greater durability and are less prone to infection, but can take up to six (6) months (KDOQI) to mature before use, and the veins used for access have tendencies to develop pseudo-aneurysms at the site of repeated access. One of the contributing factors to the rapid degradation of current AV grafts and/or veins is the repeated needle sticks during dialysis with relatively large needles (e.g., 14-16 Gauge). This is exacerbated because the average patient undergoes hemodialysis treatment two or three times a week, every week of every year until a kidney replacement is available or until the end of their life expectancy, which is approximately ten (10) years (Szycher M., J Biomater Appl. 1999; 13, 297-350). Moreover, due to the high risk of intimal hyperplasia and vessel narrowing, dialysis patients also undergo periodic interventional treatment to maintain patent vessels, which may occur several times a year. This typically involves angioplasty or stenting, akin to the treatment of coronary vascular occlusions, and vascular access using needles is also needed for these procedures, thereby contributing to the risk of graft or vessel degradation.
Therefore, there is an apparent need for devices, systems, and methods for treating ESRD and other conditions.